Stars Of Love In Your Eyes
by KayRich13
Summary: There is only one man who can sweep her off her feet the way he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after watching my favorite movie for the millionth time, this little idea came to mind. I know this chapter is short but it's like that for a reason I swear. I hope you guys like this plot as much as I do cuz I have tons of ideas up my sleeve. Enjoy!**

Emma had been married for almost two weeks. Her parents had soon discovered the news of her quickie wedding in Vegas and they were not impressed at all, they insisted upon her having a real one. The ceremony would take place exactly two weeks from now, which left her with practically no time to plan anything. She knew the one and only thing she really cared about was sharing the perfect first dance with her husband. Therefore, she needed lessons big time, seeing as how she was blessed with two left feet. Unfortunately, there was only one person that she could think to ask, and that person was Will.

Things had been incredibly awkward between the two of them since the fateful day Emma showed him the polished glittering diamond that was wrapped around the ring finger of her left hand. He would barely even look at her anymore. She couldn't stand the fact that his heartbreak and sadness was her fault. She missed his friendship every day, but had no idea how to get it back, or even if she could get it back for that matter.

There was only one way she could get the dance lessons; more importantly get his friendship back. Talk to him. That first step was the part she feared the most, but it needed to be done.

Emma took a deep breath as she finished off her paperwork and headed off to find Will. As she slowly walked down the hall, she could hear a soft melody coming from choir room. She stopped in the doorway, just watching him as he played the piano. She began slipping into a daze as the notes flowed to her eardrums.

/

Will was finally getting better, finally getting out of his funk. He had been spending quite a bit of time with Holly Holiday for the past two weeks. He had a lot of fun spending time with her. She was very carefree and she sure knew how to have a good time. One of the many things that they had in common was their love for all different types of music, they both loved music from the 50's era onward. She was often at glee practices with him, helping him put together assignments and set lists for the kids.

He was finally happy and living life again. Yet, it always felt like something was lingering away, like it was missing almost. He often tried to deny it, but the fact was, he missed Emma Pillsbury. He knew that she was married now, and he could except that now, seeing as he was perfectly happy with Holly.

He had barely seen her since that fateful day in her office, when she showed him the shiny rock that was upon her left hand. Yet now, husband or no husband, he just wanted her friendship back. He felt guilty and kind of ashamed for being so cold to her for the past few months. He needed to get his best friend back, and yet, he had no idea how.

With that, Will shook his head trying to make all of his scrambled thoughts disappear from his mind. He walked off to choir room, thinking that playing the piano for a little while might help.

He sat down at the bench, and began lightly tapping a few random keys. Soon after, the tune of Van Morrison's "Moondance" entered his mind and began to play. After playing a few simple notes the music was completely taking over his brain. He was so far off into his own little world, that he didn't even notice that there was someone standing in the doorway, someone standing there watching him.

He closed his eyes as he softly played the last couple of notes, barely touching any keys. His last moments of clam and content were interrupted, when he heard voice coming from behind him, one that he had least expected to hear, it was her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm so glad you all like this fic. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I love you. I hope you enjoy this next part, only two more chapters to go! Feedback is what makes them come that much faster!**

"Will?" she asked quietly.

He froze at the sound of her voice; his heart began to beat a little faster, feeling as though it might explode from his chest. What was happening to him, is this what a heart attack felt like? He took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her.

"Oh hey Em, what's up?" he asked trying his hardest not to choke on his words.

"I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?" she asked shyly trying to avoid his gaze.

"Of course, anything you need "he told her softly.

"I need dance lessons again" she said still avoiding his eyes.

Will swallowed hard, "Okay, does four o'clock work for you tomorrow?"

Amazed at his answer she looked up at him, her eyes shining, "Four sounds perfect."

In that small simple moment, Will's heart fluttered as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

/

It was Friday afternoon, the building was almost totally empty, and almost every hallway was dark. This meant that it was time for Emma's first dance lesson, and she was very thankful when she found out that Carl was going out of town to some conferences and wouldn't be back until the day before their wedding. It had saved her from getting into a huge argument with him about the dance lessons, and besides, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him right?

It was completely harmless; he was just helping her as a friend. There was absolutely nothing between the two of them anymore. She was very happy that they were friends again, and wouldn't have it any other way. She had her best friend back, and that was all that mattered.

She walked down the dark hallway, to find Will setting up his ipod.

"Hey Will" she said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Em, I'm just getting some music set up" he told her.

After a minute, he plugged in the speakers and hit the play button.

"I thought that we would start with a simple 1-2-3-4 rhythm" he said walking up to her.

"Okay, that sounds good" she agreed.

With a small smile, Will took his hands in hers, and he swore he could feel waves of electricity running though his body. He shook his head, he that to focus, this meant nothing they were friends now, and only friends. He could do this, he just needed to be cool and keep focused. Just as he was getting his thoughts in check, he felt the sharp pain of a high heel hit his foot.

"Oh my gosh Will, I'm so sorry" Emma gasped.

"It's Okay he winced, "You just have just have to remember to start on the two and not the one and most importantly to let me lead"

"Okay" Emma said, her cheeks fiery red from embarrassment.

"Let's try this again" Will said with a reassuring smile to let her know that he was fine.

The two of them soon started to pick up a rhythm and sway to the music as The Zodiacs "Stay" began to fill the choir room.

_(Stay)__  
__A-a-a-a-ah, just a little bit longer__  
__(Please)__  
__Please, please, please, please__  
__Tell me you're going to_

As they continued to move together, Will began singing softly in her ear.

"_Now, how your daddy don't mind__  
__And your mommy don't mind__  
__If we have another dance__  
__Yeah, just one more__  
__One more time"_

The sound of his voice literally sent shivers down Emma's spine. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears; she could feel her whole body turning to jelly. What in the hell was happening to her, could she be falling for him? No. No, she couldn't, she was a married woman. Besides, after the way he had

Still, this odd feeling lingered inside her, and she just couldn't seem to shake it.

He continued to sing as they practically were now floating around in mindless circles. He could tell that she was losing her grip, but he decided to not say anything, not wanting to ruin this perfect and simple moment between the two of them.

"_Oh, won't you stay__  
__Just a little bit longer__  
__Please let me hear__  
__You say that you will__  
__Say you will"_

Emma shuttered as she felt Will's lips, which were now only mere inches from her ear, and that lingering feeling only continued to grow more and more every second. She closed her eyes, just letting the music take over as she sang the next verse along with him.

"_Won't you press your sweet lips__  
__To mine__  
__Won't you say you love me__  
__All of the time"_

Will swore to god he was about to jump out of his skin. He couldn't believe that Emma was singing with him. This moment couldn't be more perfect, "_Yes it could"_ he thought. They could be preparing for their wedding. Yet, now that was nothing but a broken dream, it could never happen.

" _(Stay)__  
__Just a little bit longer__  
__(Please)__  
__Please, please, please, please__  
__Tell me you're going to___

_Come on, come on, come on and ... yey-yey-yeh__  
__Come on, come on, come on and stay-yey-yey-yeh__  
__Come on, come on, come on and stay, woops!__  
__Come on, come on, come on..."_

_As he_ sang the last few verses, he dipped her over. She opened her eyes again, and looking deeply into them, Will saw an unmistakable look. It was a look that he had missed for so long. This was going to be so much harder than he had originally thought, but that didn't matter, because for her, he would do anything. Anything in the entire world, even if it meant sacrificing his own heartache, he would do it. For her, always and only, for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loves, I would like thank everyone who read and reviewed, and as a thank you here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Only one more left to go!**

The two weeks were flying by right before their eyes. Emma was getting married in two days, only two short days. Holly had ended things over a week ago, and he knew why, because all he would talk about was dance lessons with Emma. He had to be honest with himself; he still had feelings for Emma, very strong feelings at that.

As for Emma, she wasn't quite all that excited for this wedding anymore, but she had no clue as to why. Whenever Carl called, she just let the phone ring, almost never bothering to pick it up. When she was with Will, she felt different somehow; it was a good kind of different. That was the part that scared her the most; because it made her wonder if she was falling for him again. No, it couldn't be possible, not after what he had done to her, could it?

It was their last final dance lesson before the big day.

"Okay, now that you have your rhythm down, I think it's time we practice some turns" Will told her.

"Okay" she agreed with a smile.

He hit the play button on his ipod, and took her hands in his just like they had done every other night for almost two weeks. They began with the same simple steps as always, as Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" began playing throughout the room. Both of them blushed fiery red as the lyrics came on but neither said a single word. Yet, they both were thinking the exact same thing.

_I've been meaning to tell you__  
__I've got this feelin' that won't subside__  
__I look at you and I fantasize__  
__You're mine tonight__  
__Now I've got you in my sights_

After a moment, Will moved behind her, now holding both of her hands.

He whispered to her, his lips only maybe a mere inch from her ear, "Let's practice a turn, shall we?"

_With these hungry eyes__  
__One look at you and I can't disguise__  
__I've got hungry eyes__  
__I feel the magic between you and I_

Emma's body shivered at his smooth words, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. Her heart was pounding wildly. She could feel his soft hands in hers.

"Okay" she whispered back turning to look into his eyes.

Will then took her arm and spun her around, as she spun back in his direction; she hit him hard in the chest, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked feeling like a complete klutz.

"Yeah" Will said a little winded, "When you turn keep your eyes on me, it'll make easier"

Emma said nothing, locking her eyes with Will's ready to try this again.

_I want to hold you so hear me out__  
__I want to show you what love's all about__  
__Darlin' tonight__  
__Now I've got you in my sights_

As he spun her around for the second time, their eyes remained looked intensely. When she looked up deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes, she swore that she could see the man that she had first fallen in love with. In that moment, all she could think about was him and no one else, not even Carl. Feelings of love slowly grew in the pit of her stomach, at this point, nothing and no one else mattered anymore.

_With these hungry eyes__  
__One look at you and I can't disguise__  
__I've got hungry eyes__  
__I feel the magic between you and I_

_Now I've got you in my sights__  
__With these hungry eyes__  
__Now did I take you by surprise__  
__I need you to see__  
__That you were meant for me_

She landed back into his arms again as the song came to an end. Their eyes never tore away from one another; they simply stood there in a room full of thick silence, just gazing at each other with looks that were mixed with both feelings of lust and love. Their faces were only a few meters apart, lips almost touching.

Finally, they both couldn't take it anymore. Their lips met in a slow and simple kiss, but grew in passion and heat in only a matter of seconds. Emma turned around to face Will, never even breaking the kiss. She began running her fingers through his soft curls, and it brought her back to that night on his couch; she remembered how she had felt, how amazing it was.

This kiss reminded her of just how amazing it was, and just how much she had missed it. She shivered suddenly as Will's fingers danced lightly up and down her arms in a slow teasing fashion. She had felt like she was in heaven, just enjoying the feeling of Will's lips against hers, until, a small voice popped into her head.

"_This is wrong Emma; the voice told her "you're a married woman."_

She pulled away from Will abruptly, pushing him back a little, she looked him briefly one last time before running as fast as she possibly could out of the room. Long before Will could even rap his head around what was happening.

When he quickly opened his eyes only to find that she was gone, he was completely heartbroken knowing that he had come so close, and yet, at the very same time, he was only just so far.

Emma ran down the dark hallway, as tears fell like a river from her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid, how could she have fallen for him all over again? She had never felt so alone and stupid in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay my dears, first off thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This is the last chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy! Sequel?**

Later that night, Emma sat on her sofa, and all she could think about was that kiss. She thought about how amazing it was, how his lips felt against hers, they felt soft, sweet and loving. She sat there with her eyes closed playing the scene in her head over and over again. As she did this, she swore she could almost feel his lips on hers again every single time.

Then the phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. She shot up in surprise and looked over at her phone, it was Carl. She sighed rolling her eyes and pressed the ignore button. Who the hell was she kidding; she was totally still in love with Will. So what in the hell was she doing just sitting here? Emma quickly got up, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. In that moment she decided that there was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life being unhappy.

/

Will was lying in his room listening to a mix Cd of Otis Redding and Solomon Bruke. He almost began falling asleep, that is, until he heard a loud knock at his door. He groaned as he got up to answer it, he really was not in the mood for any sort of company at all right now. Of course that was before he knew who was waiting for him.

He opened the door to find a hysterical sobbing Emma. His heart literally broke into pieces at the sight. Without a single word, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and brought her inside. He just sat on the couch with her, holding her in his arms.

"Shhhh….its okay, it's okay." he whispered to her lovingingly as he rubbed her back.

Emma only continued to sob uncontrollably. Finally, after feeling as though she could no longer breathe because her lungs felt so incredibly heavy, she looked up into Will's shining eyes.

"I can't do this; I can't go through with the wedding." She told him her eyes rimed red.

"Why?" Will asked wiping away her tears.

She just looked at him for a long moment, starring longingly into his eyes. Soon she simply couldn't take another second, and pressed her lips gently to his.

Will was shocked by her action at first, but quickly responded to the kiss. He kissed her back with full on force, and started running his finger through her red curls. She pulled him back with her as she fell backwards on the couch, and began running her tongue along his bottom lip.

Will pulled away out of fear and loss of air, his forehead pressed right against Emma's.

"Will I need you….please" she begged.

Within a matter of seconds, his lips were on hers again. She didn't just need him, but he needed her too. He had needed her for so long, so long. He could hardly believe that this was actually happening, his heart was soaring.

Emma pressed her tongue to his lips again. This time, Will parted them granting her entrance.

They were content like this for a while, just drinking each other in. After a few minutes, Will roughly pulled away and began slowly dragging his lip across both her neck and collarbone. Emma gasped at the electrifying feeling of his touch. He noticed just now much she seemed to be liking this, and began nipping at her collarbone.

Emma's mind began slipping away, as he continued kissing her neck. She loved this wonderful feeling, but she wanted, no, she needed more, this just wasn't enough. It was time; she was more than ready for this.

"Will…. Bedroom" she whispered wrapping her legs around him.

Will stopped what he was doing and froze completely, "Are you sure?" he asked looking up at her when he finally gained the courage to speak.

She shook her head silently, looking back into his beautiful hazel eyes.

He nodded a little, and then took a long slow deep breath as he picked her up and carried her down the small hallway to his bedroom. He walked in to find that the mix Cd was still playing, yet he didn't really care, he let it continue playing in the background as "Cry To Me" came on. He placed her as gently on the mattress as possible.

_When your baby leaves you all alone__  
__And nobody calls you on the phone__  
__Ah, don't you feel like crying?__  
__Don't you feel like crying?__  
__Well here I am my honey__  
__Oh, come on you cry to me._

Emma reached up and pulled him down by the t-shirt, kissing him with full force again. Will wasn't going to lie; he loved seeing this new side of her, this new bold teasing side. He smiled devilish against her lips as he realized something all of the sudden. He pulled away with a smile, breathing heavily as he looked down at the familiar outfit that she was wearing.

"I seem to remember this little number" he whispered toying with the light purple material.

She looked at him and bit her lip seductively, almost as if she was daring him to it from her body, and as a matter of fact, she was. _  
_  
_When you're all alone in your lonely room__  
__And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume__  
__Ah don't you feel like crying__  
__Don't you feel like crying?__  
__Ah don't you feel like crying?__  
__Come on, come on cry to me._

He was more than willing to take on this little dare of hers. So, he began slowly running his up her nightgown and softly along the skin of her thighs. All of the sudden, Emma body felt like it had been lit on fire, this was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it felt simply incredible.

"Oh God" she moaned quietly.

Will grinned at the sound of her voice, as his hands continued their exploration and he pushed the fabric further up her body to remove it.

After a while, Emma was beginning to get frustrated with Will. She didn't know just how much more of his teasing she could take. He was driving her absolutely crazy.

_Well nothing could be sadder__  
__Than a glass of wine, all alone__  
__Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time__  
__Oh-oh yeah_

She began moving her delicate hands up and down along the firm muscles of his washboard abs and stomach. She saw him tense up and shiver slightly as she touched him, it amazed her at just how strong of an effect she was having on him.

A low growl came from within his throat. He still couldn't believe the fact that this was actually happening. That he was lying here with Emma in his arms, he was just simply amazed, but there was no way that he was going to let her slip away again, not ever. He lifted his head and arms, and she removed the piece of clothing from his tone body.

Next, Will pushed the nightgown up around her neck. He waited as she raised her arms up over her head, and then carefully pulled it off.

_You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see__  
__Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?__  
__Oh ya___

_When you're waiting for a voice to come__  
__In the night and there is no one__  
__Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)__  
__Don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)__  
__Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry to me)__  
__Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (cry to me)__  
__Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,__  
__Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?_

They both stopped in their tracks, realizing what exactly was happening, just how close they really were to making each other's dreams come true. They both wanted this more than anything in the whole entire world. Within a matter of minutes, all other clothing was shed and throw on to the floor, and there in the shadows of the night, the two them came together as one.


End file.
